wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark Army 2: Downfall
The Dark Army 2: Downfall, often abbreviated TDA2, is the second half of a two-part divided single-player standalone modification of ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'', developed and published by [http://www.moddb.com/company/titeuf-85 TITEUF-85 Prøductions], to be released on ''Microsoft Windows'' via [http://www.moddb.com/ Mod DB]. It will be preceded by the first part subtitled ''Uprising''.''__FORCETOC__ Plot ''When the fate of the Kreisau Circle is at stake, B.J. Blazkowicz is forced to fight alongside Deathshead's dark army, against a common enemy... Characters Protagonists * B.J. Blazkowicz * Jack Stone * Kessler * Karl Villigut Antagonists * Karl Von Starke * Wilhelm Strasse Development According to the developer, the development of the mod was started early December 2016, right after the completion of its prequel, after having been stuck in pre-development stages since late 2014 (when The Dark Army was officially split into two different parts). While the script for Uprising was 30 pages long, Downfall is 100 pages long. History Announcement On November 19, 2014, the day of the Return to Castle Wolfenstein 13th Anniversary Event and the publication of The Dark Army: Uprising's fourth trailer, the developer announced the core project's division into two different parts. Thus the mod was indirectly revealed on this day, and was yet-to-be titled. Initial Reveal On December 30, 2015, The Dark Army: Uprising got released for the very first time on Mod DB. Before it was removed by the developer for its overhaul, some players had already completed the campaign, which had at its end a short audio teaser that the final version doesn't feature. This audio teaser revealed the title of the mod. Early Teasing On December 20, 2016, the developer published a teaser picture, featuring main character B.J. Blazkowicz facing a brick wall, ahead of the Return to Castle Wolfenstein 15th Anniversary Event. The logo of the mod can be seen on the wall (although it's difficult to see it). Worldwide Reveal On February 1, 2017, the mod was revealed with a short teaser, during the Return to Castle Wolfenstein 15th Anniversary Event, held by the developer on YouTube through a series of trailers of projects related to the original game. If the event had not been delayed, the mod would have been revealed on wether November 19, 2016, or late December. Original Soundtrack On May 21, 2017, it was revealed that the mod will have its own original soundtrack, composed by Charly Jouglet. Credits Modification * TITEUF-85 - Developer * WolfETPlayer - RealRTCW Programmer * M4N4T4RMS - iortcw Programmer * Knightmare - 1.42d Programmer * Alexandre - Additional Weapons Programmer * Eugeny Panikarowsky, Kemon & Maxtextures - Textures Artists * KatsBits - Tutorials * Vicente Pasquino - Resources Provider * Rocket_Warrior85 & Mike Smith, AKA RonBoy - Modifications Testers * Cezary Szydlik & GregorioPoland - Specific Support * AidenDemon & ailmanki - Additional Support * Evan Kapantais - Sound Design Soundtrack * Charly Jouglet, AKA DjentlemanG '''- Music / SFX Design Cast * '''Matthew Simmons, AKA MegapiemanPHD - B.J. Blazkowicz * Max Huggins, AKA TheRenagadist - Jack Stone, Kessler * Evan Kapantais - Deathshead, Karl Von Starke * Tony Cole-Cocking, AKA tackhead9 * Cody Fleming, AKA crazymancody895 - Karl Villigut External links * Mod DB * Facebook * Twitter * Website * Wiki page Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Modification Category:Stub Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein